VD: An Altruistic Love
by TheRadioShower
Summary: GUMI didn't remember what happened the night before. All she knew was she had sex with another girl while intoxicated with a drug her friends pressured her to take. Fearing she is going to Hell, Gumi seeks out comfort and love from the best friend she has a crush on, Radio Westwave. She convinces him to do something as sexual, but nicer, than what happened the night before. (OC)


**The following short story contains mature sexual content and should be read with discretion to the reader.**

* * *

Gumi woke to the disturbingly loud sound of her front door closing shut. She saw Radio's head, and inferred he was holding her up bridal-style. Then the girl felt her nakedness; Gumi was wearing nothing but an unzipped, short, orange leather long-sleeved jacket that only reached the middle of her torso, and her goggles. Gumi's embarrassment led her to panic. She squirmed out of Radio's arms, but she obviously couldn't walk or stand on her own as she immediately fell onto her glass-top coffee table, breaking the glass in a melody of screeches and metallic screams.

"Gumi!" Radio was worried for Gumi, so worried his nervousness over her nakedness disappeared. "Are you alright? Are you cut?"

Gumi began to cry, but she wore her goggles over her eyes so her best friend wouldn't see. The girl zipped up her jacket to hide her exposed breasts before answering Radio. "I'm fine. Just…take me away…" Gumi allowed Radio to pick her up. She was definitely embarrassed, her face flooding with red pigment. She kept her legs pressed tightly together, because she would be even more embarrassed if Radio saw her lower private parts, and more embarrassment would only make her faint. Then again, Radio most likely already saw her.

Radio wasn't sure what to do, so he sat down on Gumi's couch with her sitting on his lap. "What-wh-what happened?"

Gumi turned away from Radio. She didn't have the heart to look into Radio's concerned eyes. Her tears began to flood her goggles, forcing the girl to take them off and letting her water fall off her red cheeks. "Promise me you won't look at my privates."

"Oh-of-fo course…of course I won't look!"

"Promise me!"

Radio nodded his head, shaking off his own tears. "I promise I won't peek at your privates, Gumi. In fact, I'll go get you underwear right now."

Gumi shook her head violently. "No! You seeing my underwear is even worse than you seeing me without underwear!"

"Wait, what?"

"You wouldn't understand, Radio. Just stay away from my room."

Radio noticed how Gumi didn't ask him to promise that. "So, do I have to promise this?"

Gumi scowled at Radio. "Stop being such a jerk!"

Radio recoiled in disgust. "A jerk! _A jerk_? Would a jerk see you naked in front of your door, see a bunch of kids taking pictures of you from the sidewalk, and help out? No! I went and I broke all those kids' phones right in front of them and brought you inside of your house with the key you gave me. If that makes me a jerk…well, fuck you."

Gumi wiped the angry tear that escaped Radio's eyes from his rage. "I've never seen you cry."

"Don't get used to it." Radio blinked out the rest of his tears and let Gumi wipe them off with her fingers. "So if I can't get you underwear, what can I do?"

The redness that had slightly faded from Gumi's cheeks now returned in greater vibrancy. "You could not look at my girl parts." Gumi allowed her legs to loosen and spread, exposing her private parts to Radio. Like he promised, the extremely dark purple-haired boy did not once attempt to look at the girl's crotch. "Do I-I at least look cute?"

"What?"

"Do I look cute…when I'm naked?"

"I'm not sure…the only thing I've been doing is worrying about you. You're my best friend, Gumi."

"You…you're so nice." Gumi leaned her head onto Radio's strong chest. Radio sniffed Gumi's sweet scented, green hair and took pleasure from the smell. The comfortableness of Radio's body and friendship influenced Gumi to become less embarrassed and let her legs spread even more. At this point, the girl didn't care if Radio saw her…because the teenage boy deserved it for being so helpful. Although Gumi gently influenced Radio to look at her crotch, the teenage boy kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't see, just as he promised. Gumi was about to say he could look before she realized how much she had to pee. "Uhm…Radio…I need to pee."

"Okay, I'll take you to the bathroom."

"But I can't stand or sit on my own."

Radio raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You're going to have to hold me up while I urinate."

"That's…gross. Just try to sit on your own."

Gumi sighed. "Do it for _me_, okay? I'll feel more comfortable if you did this, because I might need you to do even worse things for me later on as I literally can't move many of my muscles."

"But you can still manage to spread your legs." Radio noted sarcastically.

Gumi blushed. "So you _did_ look? You promised not to."

"I didn't…but I can see you doing things from the corner of my eye, you know." Radio lifted the girl up and made sure her legs fell together. "Right now isn't the best time to be attracted to me. I might or might not be in a relationship with someone by tonight."

"I've heard." Gumi turned away, annoyed and embarrassed Radio couldn't find it in himself to be attracted to her. For the past few days all Gumi wanted to do was be with Radio, but he was too busy going on dates with a girl from his school. Gumi worried about him, wondering each day if the teenage boy had died or not. When Radio's car finally showed up in his driveway at sundown Gumi smiled in joy, knowing Radio was there to be with for another day. "You're so cruel."

"You…" Radio noticed something new about his best friend. "You've had a crush on me?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Now take me to the bathroom before I piss on you."

Radio followed Gumi's orders, carrying, full of strain, the girl up the stairs. Gumi grew more and more flustered as Radio carried her closer and closer to the bathroom. They arrived, and Radio gently put the girl down on the toilet, but she said it hurt so he lifted her up again. She was lying, of course. Radio held the girl over the toilet so when she urinated, it would arch into the bowl. Gumi wanted Radio to watch, and watch he did as Gumi emptied her bladder. She had clear urine, but red liquid would occasionally escape in the flow of pee. What had happened to Gumi the previous night? Her pee was clear, so she couldn't have gotten drunk, with meant she had gotten high, and did things she couldn't remember.

"This is embarrassing." Gumi fell back into the bridal holding position. "Just take me to my bedroom and lay me on the bed."

Radio followed orders once again. He flushed the toilet and delivered the girl to her bed, laying her down on top of the soft blanket neatly covering her mattress. The blanket had an ocean pattern on it, matching the aquatic theme of Gumi's room. Posters of fish and seas outnumbered the boy band and Justin Bieber posters in the girl's room. Rare underwear hung from a few pieces of furniture in the room. Gumi, embarrassed, ordered Radio not to touch or even look at them. A soft light entered Gumi's room from the drape-covered window, illuminating the room in a delicate, warm way.

Radio had noticed that at any point Gumi could clothe herself, but she didn't want to. He promised himself he wouldn't take advantage of Gumi's broken state as he sat down on Gumi's bed, next to the upward-facing girl. "You have a nice room."

"No I don't. It's a mess." Gumi went through the pockets of the leather jacket she was wearing, finding a printed-out picture.

"I like messes." Radio noticed what his best friend was holding. In the printed picture, two girls laid on a messy bed. One girl was fully naked and had a fake, vibrating turquoise penis strapped onto her crotch. The other girl was Gumi, only she didn't seem aware of her surroundings. She was naked but wearing what she was wearing now, only her lower privates were oozing white liquid. Although she wasn't conscious, Gumi had still smiled, blushing, for the photo. Radio snatched the photo from Gumi's hand and tore it to shreds. "You don't need to be looking at that."

"I lost…" Gumi began, disgraced. "I lost my fucking virginity to a chick! What's wrong with me? Why did I listen to them? 'Oh, nothing can happen to you, don't worry.' 'Oh, there's no way you can get addicted, don't worry.' 'Oh, you're exactly the same when you're high then you are when you're sober, don't worry.' Fuck those guys!"

Radio rested himself alongside Gumi. "Yeah, what they didn't tell you is that the first time's different. That's why we don't take drugs, kids. It fucks you up."

"I'm going to Hell."

"What?"

Tears flooded Gumi's eyes, flowed off, and stained her blanket dark. "I had sex with a girl, so I'm going to Hell. God doesn't like gays."

"God…you're not going to Hell, Gumi. Do you honestly believe there's a place, a burning fire pit, where people are sent to for making mistakes? Mistakes are in the code of human DNA. It's inevitability. You're not going to Hell."

"Lick it off!"

"What?"

"Lick off all the evil and filth that bitch put into me!"

Radio blushed. "I can't do that."

Gumi unzipped the jacket on her body and threw it onto the floor. She took the goggles from her hair and placed them in the window frame beside her bed. "I'm not asking you to screw me, I just want you to…I don't even know what it's called…give me a blowjob."

Radio snickered. Instead of being mesmerized by Gumi's boobs, the boy only thought about the funniness of her comment. "I don't think that's what it's called."

"Focus, Radio. Please, consider this a present. I mean, it's the last time we'll be able to be together. Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

Radio fondled Gumi's boobs. "This means everything for me…but you wouldn't do this for me normally."

The touch of Radio's gentle, rough palm against her sensitive skin aroused Gumi. She slowly began to squirm, and when Radio pinched her nipple, she moaned and spiked upwards. "That's not where I want you to be. Just eat me out already."

Everything, from Gumi's smooth skin to her sexy green pubic hair, aroused Radio and convinced him to be Gumi's pet. He couldn't help but give Gumi one long, wet kiss before he went down to her crotch. He began by stretching Gumi's lips open, and then he licked one of his fingers and massaged around until he found a couple of holes. Before he could insert his finger into Gumi's vagina, the girl screamed out. "No! I don't want you to put anything inside…just taste it. Be gentle."

"I…I want to do more, Gumi. You've excited me."

Gumi turned away, blushing. "Don't take advantage of me, please. I asked you to do one thing and one thing only. Just lick my clitoris and that's it."

Warmth filled the two teenagers. Touching each other brought them stimulation; a sensation that told them what they were doing was an act of love.

"Okay." Radio used his hand to stretch open Gumi's other lip. He leaned forward and brought his tongue out, and then he began licking away. Since Gumi had great hygiene, the taste wasn't too bad, mild enough for Radio not to be bothered by it. If the girl had showered that morning, the taste wouldn't have had a hint of filth at all. Radio tried to add as much finesse and randomness to his movements as possible, just so Gumi wouldn't get bored. Fortunately, the amount of feelings she was receiving didn't allow her to get bored. Gumi squirmed and moved around uncontrollably, not knowing what to do with the sensations Radio was bringing to her body. She began to make noises, noises that she would normally make when she was suffering, but she was, in reality, receiving the greatest amount of pleasure she had ever received in her entire life.

"Radio…you can do it…keep going, please…I'm almost there." Gumi had an orgasm. Liquid poured onto Radio's tongue. He didn't stop, making his movements even faster and more violent. Gumi couldn't handle anymore, as she felt she was going to explode, so she pulled Radio off. "That's enough…you made me feel good."

Radio nodded, and then rose up the bed until the top of his head reached the bottom of Gumi's breasts. Radio hugged the girl, both now on their sides. The position made Gumi feel much taller than she really was, bringing confidence and ego to her mind. Although Radio couldn't tell, the way he hugged her made her feel much more powerful and happy. She felt as if everything had been made right. "You know, Radio, I've always felt this way. I've always wanted to be with you, but you've just ignored me. The feelings you gave me just now…I get those feelings every time I see you. I worry about you. I always want to be with you. I smile when you smile because…because…I love you."

Radio was speechless. No words were good enough to be his response to Gumi's confession, so he instead replied her with an action. Radio quickly jumped to his feet and ran to his house, returning to the confused Gumi with a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gumi."

As Gumi ate her present, originally for the girl Radio was dating, Radio went back down to give the green-haired teenager one more round of pleasure.


End file.
